1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to rural mailboxes and more particularly concerns signaling devices which may be attached thereto to indicate the opening of the door of the mailbox as upon mail being placed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices which signal the opening of a mailbox usually employ mounting means requiring the drilling of openings in the mailbox and the door thereof. A rigid arm is generally pivotably mounted and retained by some means so that it will swing or otherwise move into visible relation to the mailbox upon being released. The drilling of extra holes in the mailbox requires the use of power tools and often a long extension cord from the house to the mailbox. Furthermore, extra holes in the mailbox serve to further compromise the water resistance ability of the mailbox. The attachment of additional parts to the door of the mailbox may create a hazard to postal workers as protrusions from the mailbox door may catch on clothing or flesh as the door in manipulated from a motor vehicle making frequent stops. In addition, such hardware mounted upon the mailbox door may interfere with the functionality of the mailbox door, especially in cold, icy weather.
Earlier mailbox signal devices include spring type mountings for resiliently holding a rod, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,940, and spring actuated devices for moving a flag portion, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,510. Other mechanically actuated mailbox flags wherein freeing of a pivoted member permits gravity actuated movement are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,294,057 and 3,191,855. Many earlier devices are of complex, multi-component construction and are difficult to install on existing mailboxes. Furthermore, the complicated nature of such devices make them expensive to manufacture, and less durable to outdoor environmental factors. The effects of exposure are manifested in a general loss of reliability over time due to rusting of springs and accumulation of debris in moving parts.
Certain prior art devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,543, rely upon an adhesive bond to affix the signal device to the mailbox. Poor adhesive surface characteristics, environmental exposure, and the stresses of long term use promote failure of the adhesive bond.
Still other devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,939, do not lend themselves to use with all types of mailbox support structures. For example, some rural mailboxes are installed on a flat surface such as a horizontal board which supports several mailboxes. Often the mailboxes are narrowly separated. Certain flag devices have appendages which must swing below a plane containing the mailbox's lower extremity. Such swinging movement is obstructed by the above mentioned horizontal supporting surface. Similarly, devices which have members which swing to the side of the mailbox may be restricted by a closely disposed adjacent mailbox. Moreover, such side swinging flags may not be clearly visible from all directions, even when no mailbox is adjacent.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a mailbox signal device which will automatically alert the homeowner that the mailbox has been opened by a postman.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mailbox signal device as in the foregoing object which may be retroactively installed on a mailbox simply and without the use of power tools.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mailbox signal device of the aforesaid nature which is amenable to installation upon mailboxes of standard construction, and capable of functioning regardless of the nature of the mailbox support structure.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a mailbox signal device of the aforesaid nature which is visible from any direction around the mailbox.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mailbox signal device of the aforesaid nature which is of durable construction and reliable in use, having a minimal number of parts, and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.